When measuring moments, exact fixing and centering of the measurement objects are important for an exact measurement. In practice, this usually means that there must be a dedicated measuring device for each measurement object.
When determining moment weights for turbine and compressor rotating blades or turbine and compressor blades, the blades to be weighed must be fixed exactly on the moment weighing system by means of a device. The blades must be clamped at the root because this is where the surfaces relevant for installation are located. Different blades need to be fixed at different positions depending on the type and/or the position of the center of gravity. Due to the large number of blade types, many different devices are necessary.